


Ahunna's Temple

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku's Wives [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Group sex with M’Baku’s wives: Ahunna, Kambili, and Ugonwa.





	Ahunna's Temple

ueenly duties did not stop at kissing babies or looking cute at events. Ahunna sat on the Jabari council as well as filled in for M’Baku when he could not make it to the Wakandan council meetings. This was all on top of her duties as a librarian and mother. She was privy to the political and social happenings of the Jabari just as the chief. Having two sisterwives made her domestic work easier, but she was nostalgic of the days before M’Baku was chief and she had three growing boys and 2.5 other little ones to consider. **  
**

With Wakanda opening its borders and the Jabari joining the rest of the country on top of the rest of their responsibilities, M’Baku and Ahunna seemed to have less and less time to be intimate. Sure her Friday spa days were nice, but it was starting to become trite. Foot massage, a bath, cuddling, and then falling fast asleep. Many times, her and M’Baku’s sons would interrupt their time together or M’Baku would be late due to emergency political meetings. Ahunna…. Just wanted that spark back. When they first were married, they would make love everywhere in the palace. She loved her life, but she was starting to feel neglected. As if she was not the queen of the Jabari. Wasn’t plural marriage supposed to be dynamic and fun? Married life was becoming routine to her. So routine, that she and M’Baku would squabble over small things. Their alone time together just became more time to argue.

Another Friday arrived and Ahunna seemed to be in a foul mood all day. Kam Kam and Ugo bought the little ones to the library for a book and to visit their sisterwife.

“Hello Nana! How is your day?” Kam Kam wild afro bounced with her cheery demeanor.

“Counting the seconds until I close the library”. Ahunna sighed and slumped her shoulders.

“You okay?”, an inquisitive Ugo asked.  

“It’s just been a long day and I’m tired”. Just like Ahunna to wave off her feelings.

“Okay… well at least it is your day with M’Baku. I’m sure a massage and some sex will relax you”, Kam Kam said nonchalantly.

Ahunna peaked over her glasses and glared at the shorter woman…”Kam.. There are children here.”

“So what? How do you think they got here? From a crane? Urgh”. Kam Kam rolled her eyes and began to gather the children.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Anyone we need to fight?”, Kam Kam said as she threw air punches. Ugo giggled at her antics and a slight smile tried to come across Ahunna’s deadpan face.

“Well I don’t think we are any match for the great gorilla”. As soon as that statement left Ahunna’s lips she regretted it.

Ugo and Kam Kam looked at each other in shock.

“So M’Baku is who has you all stuffy?”, Ugo’s face painted in concern and sympathy.

“Forget I said that. I will get over it. I need to close the library. Meet you at home?” Ahunna quickly began to round up stray books in the building.

Ugo and Kam Kam shuffled behind her to continue the conversation.

“What did he do? Do we need to have a family talk?” Kam Kam short legs tried to keep up with Ahunna’s wide gate.

“Are you two fighting? Are you getting divorced?”, Ugo said in a whisper to make sure the children did not hear.

Ahunna stopped in her tracks and looked back at the duo. Truth be told, there was an unspoken tension between Ahunna and M’Baku. He just seemed to be bored with her. The fire in his eyes seemed to be extinguished. She was his wife. She was the mother of his children. But his lover? That seemed to be a thing of the past. This feeling seeped into other aspects of her life and she just did not seem excited about anything. Just tired of being taken for granted. They both seemed to be each other’s punching bags for their fatigue.

“Oh hanuman…you two are getting divorced?” Ugo’s mouth dropped and she quickly covered it with her hand.

“If anyone is leaving, it’s probably the stupid gorilla leaving my boring ass”.

Ugo and Kam Kam’s faces twisted in confusion.

“I’m done talking about this. Please take the kids and leave. I will see you at home”.

“Hmph this conversation is not over. You know we will not have you be sad in this marriage!”, Kam Kam exclaimed with her hands on her hips and a nod.                                                    

                                                     

* * *

 

Kam Kam marched into M’Baku’s office as he was elbow deep in paperwork. Ugo followed not too far behind her. Kam Kam slammed the door and cleared her throat.

M’Baku looked up and cocked a brow.

“You realize this is Ahunna’s night, correct?” He quickly resumed scanning the documents in front of him.

“I am very aware of that, Sir. That is why we are here.” Kam Kam folded her arms and leered at her husband.

“Yeah! We need to talk about your treatment of NaNa!” Ugo mimicked Kam Kam’s posture and stare.

M’Baku sat back in his chair and looked boastful.

“And how have I been treating her, little girl. Hmm?”

Ugo cheeks warmed at his teasing and hid behind Kam Kam[s cloud of hair. Kam Kam lightly pushed Ugo away and shot her disapproving glare. Kam stepped forward towards the large jabari wood desk.

“I believe Ahunna feels neglected. She even believes you find her boring and you will leave her. Are you two okay?” Kam Kam kept her eyes on the Jabari leader. Standing toe to toe to his brooding eyes. He sighed and tapped the desk in defeat.

“We’ve been having some minor hiccups. We’ve been married for almost 11 years and together for 12. These petty fights are bound to happen when you’ve been together for so long. Now I know why my father and my mother would fight like lions and hyenas”. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ugo stepped closer and moved to the side of the desk.

“Why are you two fighting?”, she said as she sat on the corner of the desk.

M’Baku reached out to caress the small but growing pudge exposed from her bandeau top.

“We are the leaders of an entire community and we have a growing family to take care of. Sometimes the stress makes us unkind to each other I suppose.” M’Baku buried his face in hands and slide them down in exhaustion. “And she came to you two to relay her emotions?”.

“No, we are here on our own accord. We both love you dearly. Without Ahunna, there is no us.” Kam Kam pointed to herself and Ugo who nodded in agreement.

“What would you have me do?” M’Baku’s brown eyes looked at them both begging for guidance.

“I’m serious. I am asking you as my wives to help me make this right. I don’t want to push her away”.

“Treat her like the queen she is!”, Ugo declared. Kam Kam smirked in agreement.

“You need to remind her of why you married her in the first place. Make her feel important. Make her feel like she felt when you courted her. Marriage is like a plant. You have cultivate it. Water it. Love it. Nurture it. It will wilt if you just think it can take care of itself”, Ugo proudly stated.

“Heh, the little girl is right. I am been neglecting my flower. Ihụnanya mbụ’m*”. M’Baku was deep in thought.

Ugo rolled her eyes this time at the term of endearment and Kam Kam chuckled.

“I have an idea. Let’s celebrate Ahunna tonight!”, Kam Kam chimed in. “We will make her tea and oils and facial masks from herbs in the garden. We….well you two, will cook her favorite dish. The children can write her love letters”.

M’Baku slapped the desk with both his large hands. “It is a plan. Let’s get to work”

Kam Kam did a small dance of jubilation while Ugo nuzzled her fists under her chin in delight.

“I would be nothing without you all”. M’Baku pulled the two women in for a hug.

                                                          

* * *

 

Ahunna was greeted with paper hearts from the children with short messages of adoration and gratefulness. The twins tried their best to write a semblance of letters but it did not matter. Ahunna was taken back and a little embarrassed with all the attention on her. They all sat down to her favorite meal of roasted Brussels sprouts and veggie lasagna with white sauce. After dinner, M’Baku sent the children with the palace caretakers for the rest of the evening.

“I have prepared a special massage oil with chamomile and lavender from Ugo’s garden”. Kam Kam followed behind M’Baku and Ahunna who were locked arm and arm.

“Thank you Kam Kam and Ugo for making this night special”. Ahunna’s voice was colorful and happy. An improvement to her earlier mood.

As the quartet entered Ahunna and M’Baku’s room and the queen turned to them looking perplexed.

“Well give M’Baku the oil and I wish you a goodnight”. Ahunna cowered behind her towering husband.

“Girl….. I’m not trying to fuck you. I know you don’t get down that way”. Kam Kam sat on the bed before continuing. “However, I am gonna give you a massage tonight. So take your clothes off.”

“What…?” Ahunna sucked her teeth at Kam Kam’s demand.

M’Baku stepped in. “You heard her. Take off your clothes. No funny business, we know the drill”.

“We have the same parts. We breastfed each other’s children for Hanuman’s sake!” Kam Kam threw her hands up in exasperation.

Ahunna hesitated but pulled off her harem pants and tunic and left in her bra and panties.

“The underwear too, woman”, M’Baku said in a husky and commanding voice.

Ahunna giggled and stripped bare. She laid on the vast bed on her stomach and tried her best to relax.

Ugo sat on the other end and watched the happenings in silence. She would not admit it out loud but she was slowly becoming turned on. She chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny”, Ahunna asked.

“I’m pretty sure the last more than one of us was with M’Baku, I got pregnant.” Ugo smiled from ear to ear and was infectious enough to get M’Baku laugh and caress her arm then her belly.

As Kam Kam took off her clothing to protect them from the oil, she looked at Ugo with seductive eyes.

“Well I am lucky in that way I suppose. Though I thought I had done my best to get every drop”, she teased as she winked at Ugo.

Ugo’s face sparked in surprise while M’Baku snickered at his wife’s deviant comments.

“You all are wild”, Ahunna said in a muffled voice.

Kam Kam straddled Ahunna and began to work with precision. Though her hands were not large like their husband’s,  she made up with technique. Ahunna groaned in pleasure.

“Wow you got some knots”. Kam Kam pressed firmly with both hands to work out the kinks in Ahunna’s back. M’Baku began mindlessly playing in Ahunna’s hair. He traced his finger along the pattern of one of her curls. Soon Ahunna’s groans began to sound a lot like the ones she experienced with him.

“Oh! I wanna help.” Ugo walked over to get some oil from Kam Kam and worked on Ahunna’s feet.

Ahunna broke out in fit of giggles as Ugo’s small and soft hands tickled her feet.

“Be still!”, Kam Kam reprimanded. The giggling and fidgeting continued.

“Here, let me finish”. M’Baku moved Kam Kam off Ahunna with his large muscled arm and signaled Ugo to stop. He planted small kisses on Ahunna’s shoulder and down her back and massaged her lower back.

“You are one of the most beautiful women in the world”, he praised as he continued to kiss the spots of Ahunna’s back that his hands left.

“You haven’t met everyone woman in the world.” Ahunna shot back.

“I don’t need to when I have you here in my bed”. M’Baku’s smile colored his reply. Ahunna;s heart floated. She hadn’t felt like this in a while. It reminded her of the butterflies she got everytime they would go on dates at the beginning of their courtship.

“Awww, you two are so cute”. Ugo exhaled. The two other women sat on the other side of the bed as they watch their husband worship Ahunna with kisses and words of devotion and love.

M’Baku began to nibble on Ahunna’s shoulder garnering another moan from her.

“Mmm moan more for me, love”. M’Baku began to suck the sensitive sweet spots on her neck as Ahunna’s body raved under his mouth. Ahunna snapped out of bliss when she looked up and saw the other two women in the bed with their attention on her and M’Baku. He sensed her tensing up again.

“My wife, do not be shy.” He chuckled at her timidness. After all this time and sharing a living space, she was still the sweet, bashful women he met over a decade ago.

“We just like seeing you happy”, Kam Kam sweetly assured her. Ahunna flashed a grin showcasing her dimples. If ever was a time to ignite the flame, it was now. Ahunna set up and pulled M’Baku down for a passionate kiss and yanked his beard. “Show your wives how you won me over all those years ago”. A lustful playfulness filled Ahunna’s eyes.

“Oh NaNa”, Ugo perked up in surprise.

M’Baku looked at Ahunna for a moment with pure awe.

“Hoo!” Kam Kam pounded her chest. All eyes went to her. Again she grunted and pounded M’Baku’s broad chest with both her hands.

“Well, we’re waiting, Great Gorilla”, Kam Kam growled. With his attention on Kam Kam, Ahunna pushed his body down on the bed and crawled on top of him. She could feel his member growing hard underneath her velvety plush thighs and slick core. Ahunna beat his chest and grunted as well.

“You love showing off. Show them how you claimed me as yours”. Ahunna remained confident in herself. She’d be damn if her marriage would be ruined because of ennui.

M’Baku was stunned for 3 seconds until his eyes were set ablaze at the challenge. Before she knew it, Ahunna was flipped over on her back and M’Baku was pulling her close to himself.

Ugo clapped her hands in excitement while Kam Kam grabbed her and crawled over to their husband to remove his shorts for him. His eyes never left Ahunna. Her eyes beckoned him with passion that drove him feral.

When his shorts were removed, his large cock twitched with desire as he continued fixated on his queen. He pulled Ahunna by her thighs and rubbed his stiffness against her sopping wet core. He leaned down and tenderly took a chunk of flesh from her neck between his teeth. He decorated her neck with possessive bruises.His thickness glided along her slit, brushing her clit.

“Yes…my …huh”, Ahunna wimpered. M’Baku’s traded his teeth for his hand and squeezed the sides of Ahunna’s dainty neck.

“That’s not my name, slut”. Oh she was in for it now. The other two women squeed on the opposite side of the bed at the scene before them. Ahunna struggled for air as his grip became tighter.

“Yes Great Gorilla”, she managed to push out. He let go and she gasped to regain oxygen. He dove into her large breasts leaving even more bruises. His tongue worked her firm ebony nipple with his wide tongue alternating between sucking and licking then turning to the opposite bud to show it equal affection.

Ugo found her hand caressing her tummy then moving to her breasts. Her fingers tried to mimic M’Baku’s tongue’s movement on her own nipples. Kam Kam noticed the motion to her right and eyed Ugo. Her hand caressed the younger woman’s thigh and planted a small peck on her lips.

Ahunna squirmed as M’Baku’s teeth grazed her sensitive nipples and gripped her love handles. He feasted on her breasts as if he a newborn babe and Ahunna could feel her walls contracting and aching to be filled.

Kam Kam’s nose brushed against Ugo’s and she inhaled her scent. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones. Maybe it was pheromones radiating from Ahunna and M’Baku, but Kam Kam’s body tingled and she wanted to devour Ugo’s glowing form then and there. She licked the outside Ugo lips. Ugo obliged and open her mouth to receive Kam Kam’s sweet pink organ. The two women moaned into each others mouths.  Ugo removed her clothing. Kam Kam grabbed one of Ugo’s legs and slide it on top of her’s. The heat of their pussies scorched each other. Kam Kam began to rub her sleek lips against Ugo’s gaining a delicious squeak as they collided. “You’re so beautiful, Ugo. Cum on me”, Kam Kam pleaded as their voluptuous thighs danced together. Their warm juices mixed as they held hands and shuddered in their embrace.

M’Baku lifted his head from Ahunna’s cleavage to look over at his two other wives indulging in each other. He thought to himself, “I am the luckiest son of a bitch in all of Wakanda”. He turned his gaze back to his first wife as she breathed heavily from the nipple stimulation alone. He laid trails of kisses and sucks until he reached basin of her thighs. He stared at the shimmer of juices that covered her. He looked at her cunt like it was the fountain of youth and he needed to shower in it to achieve eternal life. His long fingers parted her lips to expose the bundle of nerves that was swollen with desire. He flicked the button with the tip of tongue and it set off electricity throughout Ahunna’s body. Her hips bucked and that as his signal to go all out. He sucked on her clit softly with his full lips and Ahunna cried out.

“Oh Great Gorilla, please!”

“Mhhhhhmmmm”, M’Baku hummed into her pussy. Her thighs tightened around his ears and his dug his nails into her thighs in response.

Kam Kam laid swift licks upon the soft, caramel skin on Ugo’s neck as they laid with each other.

“Oh you get off on our husband fucking other women, huh”, she murmured into Ugo’s ear before nimbling it.

Ugo wrapped her supple thighs around Kam Kam bringing her closer to her. The two women engaged in passionate kisses sprinkled with lip biting and tongue suckling. The lip lock discontinued when they heard Ahunna yelp in pleasure.

M’Baku engaged in careful licks around Ahunna’s clit teasing her as tightness built inside her. Her nerves felt on fire and popped like fireworks. M’Baku could feel she was close and wanted to not only push her over the edge but damn her to eternal bliss. He exposed more of her pink pistil and drug his tongue over it with determination.

Ahunna’s screams filled the room but that was not enough. That was the edge. He wanted her soul. He hooked two thick digits inside her throbbing wetness and obscene sounds of gushing filled the room.

M’Baku drank her nectar as she howled expletives and pleas to Hanuman, Bast, Oshun, and anyone else who would listen. Her body quaked so hard that it left her thigh cramping. Again, he didn’t just want her pleasure. He wanted every bit of her. With his free hand he tweaked her nipple with his hand that was not giving her come-hither motions inside her.  He continued to suck her clit and stimulate her g-spot. She heaved and wailed out for relief but none came. Tears rolled down her bronze cheek. Her curse words turned into incomprehensible strings of syllables as if she was speaking to God.

“Please….”, she managed to push out through her sore throat.

Ugo and Kam Kam looked on as they stayed gently huddled in each other’s arms. Kam Kam sporadically kissed Ugo’s breast but both were entranced by the out of body experience Ahunna was having. Their pussy throbbed as they witnessed their sisterwife be taken to the ancestral plane and back to the world of the living again and again.

M’Baku finally came up for air. His bread soaked in the heavenly ambrosia of his Goddess. Ahunna nerves still pistoned and she struggled to come down. M’Baku sat up and ran his finger up and down her rolls. She winced at the motion and he stopped. He laid beside her with Kam and Ugo curled up next to him. He shared her honey on their lips as he kissed them waiting for Ahunna to come back to this earth. She looked over, her puffy eyes looked over at the three of them looking at her in amazement.

“I’m not done with you yet”, M’Baku said with danger in his eyes.

“I—don’t” before Ahunna could continue M’Baku pushed her ample thighs towards her ears.

“Kam and Ugo, a little assistance, please?” He heralded. He had lost some of his hardness while admiring Ahunna’s euphoric state. The two women went work. Tangled between Ahunna’s long legs, Kam and Ugo sucked on M’Baku’s tip and balls. He growled and began to come alive once more. He snarled at Ahunna who was perplexed and aroused all at once. Even when living together was annoying and drove her to the brink of madness, times like these is why she chose plural marriage. Ugo and Kam looked at M’Baku as he enjoyed their wet mouths on his generous length. M’Baku’s mouth fell open when the sounds of slurps and drooling sounded below him.

“That’s enough”, he called out. “So you wanted the Great Gorilla, huh, slut?” The named calling accented his entrance into Ahunna’s overly sensitive cunt.

“Oh Shit, ‘Baku”, she groaned. He reminded her to call him the proper title with a forceful thrust that pushed against her spot and left her whining.

“Great Gorilla…..” Ahunna saw sparks of light before her. She heard Kam Kam’s voice in the distance as she zoned out once more.

“Don’t let him forget you chose him!”, she egged on. M’Baku delivered slow, long strokes that dragged against Ahunna’s soft walls. She gripped him as if she did not want him to ever stop. A shot of confidence hit her and she remember she was the woman he chose to be his queen. She lifted her lips to allow him deeper access. M’Baku’s eyes widened and he seethed at her challenge.

His thrusts sped up and his hips slammed against her thighs. The entire area around his manhood was covered in Ahunna’s sweetness. His large balls slapped against her and began to push her again towards nirvana. At this point her stomach was hurting from the multiple orgasms. That prickly feeling crept upon her again.

“You are mine Ahunna. Queen of the Jabari tribe. Love of my life. Do not ever think I would tire of you. Do you hear me? M’Baku’s eyes were deep with lust and reverence.

“Yes, Great Gorilla”, Ahunna lamented. All the heat in her body seemed to gathered in between her legs and liquid pooled to release a flood of holy water all over her king and their bed. M’Baku felt her warm waters and beat his chest to grunt and howl as he seed overflowed inside. He carefully pulled out releasing a stream of their medley that damped their sheets even more. He collapsed on top of her.

Ugo and Kam Kam made their way into the bathroom to draw a bath for the two mixing in jasmine, chamomile,and lavender that filled the quarters with a lush smell. He pulled himself from his haze and carried  ecstasy-ridden Ahunna to the washroom. Ugo and Kam Kam changes the sheets and place cups of freshly brewed calming tea on the nightstand as they exited the room before M’Baku and Ahunna finished up their bath.

For the reminder of the night, Ahunna and M’Baku seemed to be stuck in time or maybe time stopped altogether just for them. Whatever the sorcery that enraptured them, they hoped it would last forever. And if love was truly infinite, maybe it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> *My first love


End file.
